bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Leader Quaid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30567 |no = 1454 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 24, 28, 39, 42, 45, 48, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 10, 6, 5, 4, 15, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 39, 42, 45, 48, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 9, 5, 4, 3, 13, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 12, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = There is no telling how Quaid would have dealt with the war between humanity and the gods had he returned from Ishgria alive. It is clear, however, that he would have become a leader for Meirith and worked tirelessly for the future of gods and humanity alike. One can easily imagine him facing the trials of the era while wielding a divine, sylvan sword in his right hand and wielding the thunder sabre of the woman warrior who swore to follow him on his left. The image alone is enough to inspire hope for the building of new relationships between gods and humans. |summon = I won't back down in the face of any struggle! After all, there's someone who entrusted everything to me, and who's waiting for my return! |fusion = There's a pleasant wind blowing. Yes, this time I'll bring this wind back for the common people! |evolution = No matter the circumstances, there's always something that needs doing. I'm going to do whatever I can. | hp_base = 6138 |atk_base = 2449 |def_base = 2245 |rec_base = 2008 | hp_lord = 7982 |atk_lord = 3034 |def_lord = 2806 |rec_lord = 2498 | hp_anima = 9099 |rec_anima = 2200 |atk_breaker = 3332 |def_breaker = 2508 |def_guardian = 3104 |rec_guardian = 2349 |def_oracle = 2657 |rec_oracle = 2945 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Divine Soul |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, reduces BB gauge required for BB & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 20% reduction & 30% BC efficacy |bb = Yuno Vern the Sword |bbdescription = 17 combo Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% BB Atk & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Zenith Horizon |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth, Light, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% BB Atk & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Nandikeshvara's Judgement |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def and BB Atk for 3 turns, adds all elements to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, fills 50 BC & 300% Atk, Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Twin Blade Bond |esitem = Meirith Pearl |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Meirith Pearl is equipped & enormously boosts all parameters relative to how low HP is |esnote = 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = 30566 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 60% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Heal 2000-3000 + 11% Rec |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_7_note = +100% boost. 350%/400%/700% total |notes = *Quaid's Omni Unit Art is a tribute to his fellow Guardians. It can be easily identified by the various items that he has, apart from Diana's Thunder Sabre: **Claire's armor **Colt's cape **Fadahl's hair accessory **Ivris' necklace **Diana's sword *''Zenith Horizon'' is a hybrid name for Diana's UBB Exceeding Zenith and Quaid's SBB Delta Horizon. *Quaid's SP Enhancement list is composed of his fellow Guardian's unique abilities: **Claire's Spark damage boost **Colt's Critical Hit Rate boost **Diana's BB gauge fill when attacked boost **Fadahl's Atk, Def reduction effect **Ivris' HP recovery effect *''Nandikeshvara'' was the great theorist on stage-craft of ancient India and the author of Abhinaya Darpana. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Quaid4 }}